Is Love A Weapon?
by bowsie22
Summary: Prowl, a sub mech, was captured by the Decepticons years ago. Jazz, Prowl's childhood friend, crush and dom mech, joined the Autobots to find his friend. Vorns later, Prowl is found, carrying Magatron's sparkling. Can their relationship grow and survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** Prowl, a submissive mech, was captured by the Decepticons years ago. Jazz, Prowl's childhood friend, crush and dominant mech, joined the Autobots to find his friend. Vorns later, Prowl is found, carrying Magatron's sparkling. Can his friendship with Jazz survive and will they ever become something more?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Pairings** Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Prowl(non-con), Ironhide/Ratchet, Bumblebee/Sam

**Warnings **Slash, mpreg, rape, sticky sex

**Rating** PG-13 to R

_Flashbacks _

**Prologue**

_"Prowlie, come on. Throw the ball."_

_Jazz stared at his smaller friend, urging him to throw the ball. He glared at the other mechs who were staring at his friend in lust. He knew his friend was a submissive, a bottom, capable of having sparklings. Jazz himself was a dominant mech. Prowl finally threw the ball. The two young transformers were only ten deca -cycles old and were still considered sparklings and so, spent a lot of time outside playing. Neither knew, but there was a connection between them that was usually seen between bonded. Many mechs presumed that the two would bond one day._

_"Jazz, dinner. Say goodbye to Prowl."_

_"Bye Prowlie. See you tomorrow."_

_Prowl waved goodbye to his friend._

_"Bye Jazz."_

* * *

_It was ten deca-cycles later and Jazz was getting ready to tell his closest friend his true feelings. Jazz is in love with his best friend, Prowl. He wanted to start a family with Prowl, but that would have to wait until after the war with the Decepticons was over. He had to get these feelings off his chest. He heard screams from the street. Jazz was taking the back alley route to Prowl's apartment, to get there faster. He ran out to the main street and cursed when he saw Decepticons. Everyone knew about the Decepticons. Jazz could tell them apart by now. A mech standing next to him started a communication with someone._

_"Optimus, we have Decepticons."_

_Optimus. The famed leader of the Autobots_

_"Where?"_

_"The main street. Just outside the energon bar."_

_"Mirage and Sideswipe are there already. They'll deal with the Decepticons. You get the civilians out of there. We'll be there soon."_

_"Understood."_

_Jazz walked into the main street looking for Prowl. He saw the Autobots fighting the Decepticons._

_"Jazz!"_

_"Prowl!"_

_Jazz ran for his friend, but Starscream and Skywarp appeared behind the submissive mech and grabbed him."We got what were wanted. We can go Skywarp."_

_They disappeared with Prowl. Jazz felt something in his spark break._

* * *

"Jazz, Jazz wake up! There's been a Decepticon attack. We need to get there."

Jazz came out of his recharge and looked around him. That's right. He was on Earth, protecting the Allspark. Well, protecting Sam Witwicky, a human, who not only carried a shard of the Allspark, but was also the lover of the Autobot Bumblebee, a close friend of Jazz. He sighed as he got ready to head out. He was still dreaming of Prowl after all these years. It had been nearly thirty deca-cycles and there was still no sign of Prowl. Jazz joined the Autobots to find his friend.

"Where are you Prowl?"

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Good reviews and I'll continue. Next chapter, we meet Prowl and Sam and Jazz talk about the Autobots and Bee.


	2. Conversations

**Summary** We meet Prowl and Sam and Jazz talk about the Autobots and Bee.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Conversations**

_"Jazz. Jazz, we'll be late. Come on."_

_"Just wait a bit Prowl. I'm not ready not."_

_The two Transformers were eleven deca-cycles old and were heading to school. Well, they would be if Jazz was ready._

_"Ready."_

_As always, Prowl felt his spark flutter when he saw his friend. He knew he was in love with Jazz, even at such a young age. When he got older, he'd tell Jazz. He'd carry his sparklings and have a family and they'd be happy. Well, Prowl was getting ahead of himself, but the majority of their friends and their families expected the two of them to bond._

_"Prowl, come on. We'll be late."_

* * *

Prowl woke up with a gasp. He was having these flashbacks a lot lately. Him and Jazz playing together, doing homework, just spending time together. He missed Jazz. He'd seen him when the Decepticons had taken him. They wanted him for breeding, nothing else. Prowl had already given them five sparklings. He never saw any of them. They were taken from his the minute they were born and trained to be Decepticon warriors. The only Decepticon who hadn't given him a sparkling was Magatron, but evidently today was his turn. Prowl was scared. He didn't know what to expect from the Decepticon leader. He took a deep breath. With any luck, Megatron would be quick. Prowl thought Jazz would save him, but vorns later and he was still here.

"Jazz, where are you?"

* * *

"Jazz? Can we talk?"

"Sam? Course we can little man. Come in."

Sam walked into Jazz's room and, with Jazz's help, climbed onto the birth.

"What's up?"

"Well, it's about me and Bee."

"Sam, is everything alright between you two?"

"Yes, but...um, Jazz, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I went to Ratchet and he did the tests, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. How do I tell Bee?"

"Just tell him. You told him you loved him, right?"

"Actually, he made the first move. Have you ever had to tell someone that you loved them, or that you're pregnant?"

"There was someone, a long time ago. He was a submissive mech."

"And you're a dominant, right?"

Ratchet and Bumblebee had been teaching the human about Cybertronian culture.

"Right. Everyone expected us to be bonded when we grew up.

"But?"

"The Decepticreeps botnapped him during an attack. Optimus thinks that they're gonna breed him."

"That's awful."

"I know. I joined the Autobots to find him and so far nothing."

"You loved him."

"I sill do, even though he's probaby dead. I'll always love him Sam. Nothing will stop that. No one can stop that. Even if he shows up with Megatron's sparkling, I'll still love him."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Sam's test results and will Prowl have Megatron's sparkling?


	3. Results

**Summary** Sam's test results and will Prowl have Megatron's sparkling?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Results**

Sam sat nervously on the berth, Bee and Jazz sat beside him. He'd become close to Jazz during the past few weeks and wanted him there. Bee was there because he was the father, if there was a child. Ratchet walked into the room, glaring at Bee. His gaze turned softer it turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam. My suspicions were right. You are pregnant."

Sam nearly fell off the berth, only Bee's quick reflexes saving him. Jazz was very confused.

"Ratchet, I don't understand. Sam is human, Bee is a giant robot. How is Sam pregnant?"

"Well boys, have you been having sex using Bee's holo form?"

The two nodded.

"Ok, well that, combined with the residual all spark energy in Sam caused this."

Sam scratched his head.

"But, Autobots don't have semen, do they?"

Ratchet and the other Autobots had to look up the unknown word on the internet.

"Ah yes. Semen. Well, transformers have their own type of semen. This reacted with the residual energy and now you're pregnant."

Sam collapsed onto the berth beneath him.

"God. I'm gonna have to get my parents so drunk when I tell them this."

Bee winced at that sentance. Telling Ron and Judy Witwicky that Sam was pregnant with the child of a giant alien robot, who was also his car, would not be pleasant. Crap, the next nine months would not be easy.

* * *

Prowl stared at the walls. He was in his usual cell in the dungeons. This was his place of residence since he was captured. He hoped that Megtron's plan would fail. He didn't want another sparkling. He promised himself as a child that he'd only ever have one mech's child and it wouldn't be Megatron. He wanted Jazz here. He wanted to be with Jazz. Starscream opened the door to his cell.

"You're wanted in the medbay."

* * *

Megatron was stnding in the Medbay, fuming, by the time they got there.

"Starscream, you're late. And Hook, what is the meaning if this?"

"Sir it worked."

Prowl stared at the small Decepticon in horror. Megatron was confused.

"What worked?"

"He's pregnant sir. Prowl."

Megatron leered at the other mech. Prowl stared in shock at the Decepticons.

"Shit."

And with that one word, Prowl fainted.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Jazz thinks he's foud Prowl and where is Sam?


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary** Jazz thinks he's found Prowl and where is Sam?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Lost and Found**

Sam smiled as he walked down the street. He was pregnant. With Bee's baby. Gid, he was so happy. Nothing could destroy this. Except that police car speeding towards him. Shit. Barricade just had to ruin his day, didn't he? He started running. Why did the Autobots have to follow that signal today? He wouldn't be alone then. Crap, this was not gonna be a good day.

* * *

The Autobots returned to their base, disappointed. The signal had been a fake. There were no Autobots or Decepticons anywhere. Jazz sighed. He hated days like this. They were very boring. Bee ran past.

"Gonna go see Sam. See you later."

Jazz smiled. Ever since Sam had found out he was pregnant, Bee had been overprotective. Jazz had no one to be overprotective off. But he wanted Prowl. Still, decades later and there was still no sign of Prowl. He sighed. Jazz wanted his friend back. Bee ran into his room.

"Sam wasn't at home."

"He could be out with friends."

"He isn't answering his phone.

""Maybe they're at a movie. Bee stop worrying."

"I know I'm being stupid, but I can't help it."

Red Alert's voice rang throughout the building.

"Decepticon communication. Report to the meeting room."

Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Hello Optimus. I just thought you'd want to know. We have your little friend here. The human. We heard he was pregnant and Hook was fascinated. He's going to be the new experiment. Don't worry, we'll look after him."

The communication cut off. Bee collapsed into a chair, distraught.

"We'll get him back Bee. Don't worry."

* * *

Prowl looked up as the door to his cell opened. A human was thrown in. Prowl knelt beside the smaller form.

"Are you alright?"

The human groaned.

"Could have done without that, but I'm fine. Woah."

Sam looked at the mech in front of him. After spending so much time around the Decepticons and the Autobots, especially Sunstreaker, he was used to Transformers being immaculate in appearance. But this mech, he paint job was faded and scratched all over, like he'd been clawed at. One of his optics was cracked and one point off his chevron was gone, splintered off. Yet, even with all this damage and abuse, he still smiled gently at the young man.

"My name is Prowl. What's yours?"

"Sam. Wait, did you say Prowl?"

Sam stared. This was Prowl. This was Jazz's Prowl. This was who Jazz loved.

"Well, crap."

* * *

"Optimus, are we really going to attack the Decepticon base?"

"Yes Ironhide. They'll be expecting a diversion, not all of us at once. There it is. Let's go."

Ironhide sighed as the Autobots moved in to attack. Bee and Jazz were on either side of him. He'd keep Bee safe and let him go once they found Sam. If they found Sam.

* * *

A loud explosion woke Sam from his sleep. He sat up from where he was cradled in Prowl's hands.

"What was that?"

"It sounds like a fight. You have slept through five kliks of it."

"Kliks?"

Prowl searched for the human term.

"Five minutes."

"Wow, you think it's the Autobots?"

"I don't know Sam. I hope so."

In their time together, Prowl told Sam what the Decepticons did to him. It made the human hate them even more. Sam heard something outside the door to their cell. He gripped onto Prowl's finger. The door was blown off it's hinges. Two mechs stood in the door.

"Sam!"

"Bee!"

"Prowl?"

"Jazz?"

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the news about Prowl is revealed. How will the Autobots deal with it?


	5. Shocking News

**Summary** The news about Prowl is revealed. How will the Autobots deal with it?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Shocking News**

Ratchet stared down at the mech in his Medbay. This was the famous Prowl. Hm, he was battered all right. Jazz was in his room, Bumblebee trying to comfort him. Sam was waiting beside Prowl. They had gotten close in the prison and Sam wanted to be there for the mech when he woke up.

"Sam, I need to talk to Optimus. Will you be alright here? I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"I'll be fine. Go."

Ratchet stared at the mech some more. He hoped Prowl would be accepted by everyone, but especially Jazz. Still he had to tell Optimus what he'd discovered.

"Call me when he wakes up."

"Will do."

Sam stared at his new friend. He knew Ratchet had found something, but he wasn't revealing what. It was annoying to the human to be left out of the loop. He sat by Prowl's side. Jazz was avoiding the medbay. Ratchet said he was scared of what he would find. Sam didn't understand. Was he scared of Prowl? Of Prowl not remembering him? Sam thought he was afraid of Prowl attacking him. A slight groan woke him up.

"Prowl! Thank God, you're awake."

"Jazz?"

Sam felt his heart break a little bit.

"No. It's Sam. You remember me?"

"That slightly annoying little human who wouldn't shut up about someone called Bee? I faintly remember you."

Sam laughed.

"I knew I'd like you."

"Do you not have to call the medic? Let him know I'm awake?"

Sam smiled down at his new friend from his perch on the mech's chest.

"Why don't we talk for a while? He has to talk to Optimus."

"Yes, I think I know what about. Very well, we shall talk my friend."

* * *

Ratchet stared at his friends. Optimus, Ironhide, Red Alert and Jazz were sitting in a conference room in the base. Jazz glared at his friend.

"Why are we here?"

"Something came up when I examined Prowl."

"Is he alright?"

Jazz looked concerned about his friend.

"He's pregnant Jazz. The child of a Decepticon no doubt."

"What? So what can we do?"

"I don't know. It depends on Prowl."

"We need to talk to him."

* * *

Prowl looked up as Optimus and his inner circle walked into the medbay. Optimus gently woke up Sam, asleep on Prowl's chest.

"Sam, Bumblebee is concerned. I believe he wants you back in your bedroom."

"Ok, I'll walk. The exercise will do me good."

Prowl's attention was all on Jazz, who stared back.

"It's really you."

"Yeah Prowl. It's really me."

He sat beside the other mech and grabbed his hand.

"Prowl, Ratchet found something during your tests."

"I'm pregnant. I know."

"The father?"

"Megatron."

Optimus frowned.

"I think you have quite a story to tell us."

Silence fell over the room after Prowl finished his story. Jass growled.

"That bastard! You were just a breeding machine to the Decepticons."

Prowl smiled sadly at his old friend. Compassion was seen on the faces of the Autobots.

"What hapens next is up to you Prowl. I'll give you time to think about it. For now, you need to rest. We'll leave you alone."

"Can I stay for a bit?"

Optimus smiled softly at his second in command.

"Of course Jazz. Don't stay too long."

Jazz stared into Prowl's optics.

"You're safe."

"I am. With you. I missed you Jazz."

"I've missed you too Prowl. I've spent all these years looking for you. But you're here now. I'll look after you."

"Thank you Jazz."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Jazz and Prowl talk and Sam is worried about Prowl's state of mind.


	6. Conversations 2

**Summary** Jazz and Prowl talk and Sam is worried about Prowl's state of mind.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Conversations**

Jazz watched his sleeping friend. He still couldn't believe that Prowl was alive. And pregnant with Megatron's child. It was a shock all right. What could they do?It was up to Prowl. If he wanted to keep the sparkling, he would. If not, well they'd deal with that when it happened.

"Jazz?"

"Hey Prowler."

"Have you left this room at all?"

"Nope. I'm making sure I don't lose you again."

"Oh Jazz. You're stuck with me now. Sorry."

"Please, don't apologise. Do you know I was going to see you that day?"

"No. Why? What was wrong?"

Jazz looked over his friend. Maybe it was too soon to reveal his feelings to Prowl. He'd been through so much. He didn't need the stress.

"I can't remember. All those years ago."

"It was a long time ago. Oh, Jazz. I have missed you."

"Missed you too sweetheart. You're safe here."

"So everyone says. Jazz, what do you think I should do?"

"About what?"

"About my scratched paint! What do you think? About the sparkling?"

"I think that's up to you sweetheart."

"It's good to be with you again."

"I know Prowler. I feel the same. You're safe now. No worries."

"I know."

Jazz smiled and grabbed Prowl's hand. As Prowl fell asleep, he smiled at the feeling of Jazz's hand in his. He was home.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet. How long was Prowl gone for?"

"Hm. I don't really know. Decades."

"Oh, I see."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome and depression?"

The medic looked the phrase up on the internet.

"Ah. You think he might sympathise with the Decepticons. No Sam. I don't think so. They tortured him, left him in the dungeons as a prisoner. He hates them. I'm sure of it. As for depression. Well, we'll keep an eye on him."

Sam nodded, not convinced. He'd keep an eye on Prowl. But for now, he had to tell his parents his good news.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Sam and Bee tell Sam's parents and Prowl makes his choice.


	7. Truths Told

**Summary** Sam and Bee tell Sam's parents and Prowl makes his choice

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Truths Told**

"You ready for this Bee?"

"No."

Sam looked at his lover's holoform. Bee had blond hair that reached his jaw and bangs swept to the side. His eyes were a piercing blue. Bee wore clack jeans, a yellow t shirt and a black leather jacket with yellow stipes running down his arms.

"You look very handsome Bee."

"I'm scared."

"Of my parents?"

"Of your mother. What if she starts talking about baby bling?"

"Huh, I never thought about that. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The human smiled at his lover, excited. This was the day they were going to tell his parents the truth. That Sam was pregnant with his giant alien car's baby. It would be fun.

"Come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

Judy and Ron Witwicky sat in their sitting room, waiting for their son.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. But I need a drink."

Ron laughed to himself, gaining a confused look from his wife.

"What's so funny?"

"Could you imagine if he told us he was pregnant?"

The two laughed.

"Oh sweetheart. You always make me laugh."

Sam walked into the sitting room, a young man following him.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bumblebee."

"But, sweetie, Bumblebee is a car."

"This is a hologram. Or, as they call it, a holoform. He's solid like this."

"Well, that is fascinating, but that's not what you wanted to tell us, is it son?"

"Ok, no. Mom, Dad, this is gonna sound insane. Mom, you may wanna take a drink. Ok, here it is. I'm pregnant. With Bee's child."

He stared at his parents. His father stared back, mouth open in shock. His mother was frozen, whiskey halfway to her mouth. Ron sputtered.

"What? But how?"

"Trust me you don't want to know. God, I didn't want to know but I got diagrams."

His mother cleared her throat.

"Sam, sweetie. We love you but we need to think about this. I mean it's quite a shock. Maybe you should stay with your...friends."

Sam nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't expected his parents to be accepting, but he hadn't expected to be kicked out.

"Ok, call me when you want to talk."

He walked out of his home, tears falling down his face, Bumblebee's arm around him. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Prowl sat in front of Optimus. He'd made his choice and it wouldn't endear him to a lot of people.

"You've made your choice?"

"Yes Optimus. I'm keeping this sparkling."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the reaction of the Autobot's and Sam's hormones.


	8. Scared and Confused

**Summary** The reactions of the Autobots and Sam's hormones

**Disclimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Scared and Confused**

Jazz stared at his friend.

"You're keeping the sparkling?"

"Yes."

The Autobots stared at him. This was insane.

"But, that's a Decepticon child. He's evil. He'll destroy us all!"

Inferno wrapped an arm around his young lover.

"Red Alert, calm down."

"Inferno's right. We don't know if this child will be good or evil."

Sam perked up.

"It's like the nature versus nurture debate."

"The what?"

"Some people believe children are born evil. Others believe that the child is born neutral and must learn evil during it's life. People have been debating it for years."

"So, this sparkling mightn't be evil?"

"There's a chance. We can raise it to be good you guys."

"So, you're on the nurture side of this debate?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Bumblebee shook smiled at his lover and shook his head. Ever since the pregnancy began, Sam's hormones were insane. Nice one minute and then biting someone's head off the next.

"Of course not love. Are you tired?"

"Yes. I think I should rest."

Optimus stood.

"We all should, while others have jobs to do. Move it."

Jazz remained sitting beside Prowl. They had to talk.

"Prowl, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Prowl, Megatron is going to come after you and this sparkling. Your life will be in danger."

"I never thought of that. Maybe I should go back."

"To the Decepticons? No way!"

"But, you said they'll be hunting me."

"I know, but. I'll look after you. You know I will."

Prowl smiled at Jazz, moving closer to him. Jazz grabbed Prowl's hand and moved his face closer, wanting to kiss him at least once. Prowl stared at his friend.

"Prowl and Jazz, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Sideswipe! Get out you slagger."

"Oh, Jazz. Leave him. I need to rest. See you tomorrow Jazz."

Prowl leant down and pressed a kiss to Jazz's helm. The Autobot sighed. So close, yet so far.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Jazz ever get that kiss?


	9. First Kiss?

**Summary** Will Jazz ever get that kiss? Will be a short chapter

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**First Kiss?**

Prowl lay on his berth. Jazz had tried to kiss him! Oh, Primus. That was great. Jazz liked him, right? That's what that meant. Ok, so Prowl had to make it happen, because he knew Jazz wouldn't. Jazz was a coward with these things. So, it was up to Prowl. Maybe Sam would help.

* * *

Jazz stared at his wall. He was so close. An inch closer and he would have kissed Prowl. Damn Sideswipe. Jazz was going to kill him in training today! Happily. But now, Jazz was too scared to do anything with Prowl. Did Prowl even want him? Sure, t looked like the kiss was wanted by him as well, but Prowl was probably just lonely. And desperate. That was all. Primus, Jazz needed to shoot something. Maybe Sideswipe was up for target practice.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Course you can. Is it about Jazz?"

"Yes. He tried to kiss me."

"I know. Sideswipe told us all."

Prowl groaned and if he was human, Sam was pretty sure he'd be blushing.

"I'm sorry. But, evidently, everyone was expecting it and they all think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Look, if they can deal with me and Bee and Ratchet and Ironhide, they can deal with you and Jazz, ok?"

"Ok. Now, can you help me kiss Jazz?"

"Yes, I think I can. Ok, here's what you do.."

* * *

Jazz smiled as he sat down in the Rec room. Sideswipe was in the Medbay. Nothing serious, but he'd think twice about messing with Jazz and Prowl again. Speaking off, Prowl was sitting beside him with his own cube of Energon.

"Hey Jazz."

"Prowl. How are you today?"

"Fine. About last night"

"Nothing. Let's just forget about it."

"I knew this would happen."

"What?"

Prowl shook his head in exasperation. He leaned closer to Jazz, wrapped his arms around the other mechs neck and kissed him. The other bots in the rec room cheered and wolf whistled. Jazz wrpped hia arms around Prowl's waist. Yes, this was a very good day.

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Megatron's reaction to Prowl's escape.


	10. Love and Hate

**Summary** Megatron's reaction to Prowl's escape

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Love And Hate**

Megatron growled. Prowl and his sparkling were gone. This was all wrong. He'd gone off with the Autobots. Primus, Megatron couldn't wait for the day he destroyed all those Autobots and had Prowl and his sparkling back. But who let them escape? Megatron would kill Starscream. He was supposed to be protecting the prisoners and they escaped.

"Starscream!"

"Yes Megatron."

"Where were you when the prisoners escaped?"

"I was fighting the Autobots."

"Did I not tell you to stay with the prisoners?"

"Yes, you did."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the Autobots were attacking our base. I thought that more important than a squishy human and a transformer whore."

"Who was pregnant with my sparkling."

If Starscream was human, he would have paled at the threat in Megatron's voice.

"Forgive me Megatron. I didn't know. Trust me. I will get them back."

"I only care about the sparkling. Leave them alone until it's born. Once it is, take it. Kill Prowl if necessary. All I need is my heir."

Starscream bowed to the Decepticon leader and walked out of the room, cursing Prowl in his head. He'd loved Megatron for vorns, but he knew it was one sided. While Starscream was a submissive mech, his husband, who had died on Cybertron, hadn't wanted children. He had Starscream's ability to bear sparklings deleted. Starscream was useless to Megatron, unlike Prowl. Primus, he hated this. What good was love? Forget it. Time to find Prowl.

* * *

Prowl lay on his berth. Jazz was going to back any minute and they had to discuss names and what Prowl was going to do. What was he going to do? He could join the Autobots or he could stay here and raise his child as Jazz's bonded. Well, he'd think about it more tomorrow. Right now, Jazz was coming to the room and Prowl was kinda horny. Ok, Jazz now, decisions tomorrow.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Starscream spies on Prowl and Prowl and Sam make a scary doubleteam


	11. New Discoveries

**Summary** Starscream spies on Prowl and Prowl and Sam make a scary doubleteam

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**New Discoveries**

Starscream sighed as he stood close to the Autobot base. He'd have to send Frenzy in to spy on them. Primus, this wold be bad. Or funny. No. Probably bad.

* * *

Sam stared at his lunch. Something was missing. He had the eggs, pickles, garlic and hotsauce and rhubarb juice. What else? Right, the honey and tomato sauce. God, Bee was lucky he had no nose.

"How's the energon Prowl?"

"Better after I added the pepper sauce and honey."

"And it won't damage you?"

"Ratchet said I should be fine."

"Good."

Their lovers sat down beside them. Prowl curled into Jazz's side as Bee held Sam in his hand and smiled at the toug human.

"Prowl? What is that in your energon?"

"It's pepper sauce and honey. Want some?"

"NO! No. I'm fine."

"Ok. So what's wrong?"

"Well, Optimus needs to talk to you. He wants to know what you're going to do with yourself.".

"Can he wait? We have to go see Ratchet."

"Sure. I'll meet you i Optimus's office."

Bee let his lover climb to Prowl's shoulder ad the two headed off, unaware of the small Decepticon following them.

* * *

Frenzy chittered silently as the Autobot medic checked on Megatron's sparkling. It was fine thankfully. He didn't care about the human. Sam was looking around the room, when he saw the Decepticon.

"Frenzy!"

Ratchet and Prowl jumped to their feet as Sam stood on the berth, glaring at the Decepticon. Frenzy growled and jumped on Ratchet, knocking him out. Prowl reached out and threw the mini bot across the room. Sam reached for one of Ratchet's saws and turned it on. Frenzy jumped onto the berth, where Prowl pinned him down with one hand as Sam attacked him with the saw. As Frenzy's leg came off, Red Alert and Ironhide ran into the room. Ironhide let out a low whistle at the sight. Prowl was holding Frenzy down with one hand, while Sam held a saw to Frenzy's arms, which was disconnected. Ratchet lay unconscious on the ground

"Wow. Hormones are scary."

* * *

**A/N** Done. Next chapter, Prowl makes his decision, Frenzy is in prison and Megatron has a plan.


	12. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary **Prowl makes his decision, Frenzy is in prison and Megatron has a plan

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Decisions, Decisions**

Prowl frowned at his energon. What would he do? He wasn't a warrior. Before he was captured, he'd just left college with a degree in tactics. He was top of the class. Maybe he could help out around here. He was safer here. So was his sparkling. He walked to Optimus's office and knocked.

"Enter."

"Optimus? Can we talk?"

"You have made a decision?"

"Yes. I have a degree in tactics. I thought I could stay here and help."

"Yes. We do need more mechs in tactics. But we have to wait for the sparkling to be born. Until then, you can review the work of our tacticians and become familiar with our procedures."

"Thank you Optimus."

Prowl left the office, a happy leader behind him. Optimus had reviewed the work of Prowl from his college career. It was inspired. He would be a good addition to their troops.

* * *

Sam watched Ratchet as he checked out Prowl.

"Ratchet, why did you save Frenzy's life? He tried to kill us."

"Optimus's orders. He wants information. Along with that he believes that if we read Frenzy's memory chip we can find the Decepticon ship."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"You don't like it?"

"I don't feel safe with him here."

"I agree with Sam. I don't feel safe either with him here."

"Don't worry. Once we have all the information, I can offline him.

"Good. We can't wait."

* * *

Megatron stared at Starscream.

"You sent Frenzy to spy on the Autobots? What in Primus's name is wrong with you?"

"Forgive me Megatron."

"Idiot. You're lucky I have a plan. We will attack an area of human residence tomorrow. This will draw out the Autobots and then you can go in and grab Prowl and Sam. Understood?"

"Yes. Understood."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the plan is out into action. Will it work?


	13. Attack

**Summary** The plan is out into action, but will it work?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Attack**

Sam cuddled closer to Bee's chassis. He smiled as the Autobot practically purred. He always was sensitive there. Bee smiled down at his lover. This was heaven. Bee never thought he could be so happy on Earth. But, here, with his pregnant child in his arms, he couldn't imagine anything better. Not even Cybertron. But if he has Sam, his child and Cyberton, that would be perfection. Chances of that happening were slim to none.

Megatron looked down at Starscream.

"Are the troops ready?"

"Yes sir. We are."

"Excellent. Soon I will have Prowl and my sparkling back. This will be good."

"Yes sir."

Starscream felt his spark break at the joy in Megatron's voice. He knew that Megatron would never want him, but still, for him to want Prowl like this, it hurt. He nodded to his master and walked out the door. He would make sure that Prowl paid for this pain.

* * *

Prowl shook his head. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen today. He knew it. And it wasn't something good. He moved closer to Jazz, who smiled down at him.

"Prowler, you ok?"

"Yes. No. Primus, I don't know."

"Prowl, what's wrong?"

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen today."

"Oh, Prowl. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Prowl smiled at his lover and moved in to kiss him. Before he could, the alarms went off, and Red Alert's voice was heard through the base.

"Decepticon attack! Autobots, roll out."

"Prowl, get to the medbay. Ratchet and Bee will stay with you and careful."

"You too. Come back in one peice."

"Always."

Jazz walked out the door, meeting Ratchet.

"Look after him."

Ratchet nodded and led Prowl out of the room to the medical bay. Everything would be fine, he hoped.

* * *

Ratchet frowned as Ironhide gave him updates on the fight. No one was seriously hurt, that was good. He looked at his to patients. His two male, pregnant patients. Bee was outside the door, protecting his lover and friends. Ratchet sighed. He hated this war. He hated the effect it had on people and mechs. Prowl was one of those mechs. Taken from his home at a young age and now, pregnant with his captor's child.

"I heard something outside Ratchet."

"Don't worry Sam. Bee will look after us."

"Don't be so sure."

Starscream walked into the room a gun to Bee's head.

"Prowl, you are coming with me."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Prowl be saved. And folks, next chap is the last one. After that is the epilogue


	14. Safe?

**Summary** Will Prowl be saved?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe?**

Prowl leaned against the wall. He was back in the dungeons in the Decepticons base. Sam sat on his shoulder.

"So, we're back."

"Yes. But at least this time, the Autobots know where we are."

Sam nodded and rubbed his stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Prowl. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Megatron walked into the cell. He smiked at the two.

"And how are my two breeders?"

"Go to hell Megatron!"

"Now Sam. Patience. You will be released once my sparkling is born."

"You are not getting this child. Either of them."

"Well I don't really care about the mongrel. All I want is my own sparkling."

Sam growled at Megatron. His child was a hybrid, not a mongrel. Megatron would pay for that comment. Prowl looked up at Megatron, no expression on his face. They would get out of here.

* * *

Jazz looked at the Decepticon base.

"We're sure they're here?"

"Positive."

Bee and Jazz cocked their wepons, eager to destroy the base. Optimus looked down at the two of them.

"Ironhide, the twins and I will distract the Decepticons. You and Bee find Sam and Prowl."

"Will this plan work again?"

"Yes, the Decepticons aren't the smartest."

* * *

Sam looked up at the sound of an explosion.

"The cavalary is here."

"It would seem that way. And they are just in time."

"Why do you say that Prowl?"

"I believe that my sparkling is ready to be born today."

Jazz and Bee walked in at that sentance.

"Primus! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, alright then. Bee, contact Optimus and Ratchet and tell them what's going on. We're going have to move fast, so Sam, get on Bee's shoulder or in his hand. Let's go."

* * *

Jazz paced outside the medbay. Prowl's child was going to be born and Jazz wasn't there with him, like he promised. He wasn't allowed in. Ratchet walked into the waiting room, a tired smile on his face.

"It's s boy. You can see him."

Jazz entered the Medbay and smiled at the sight of Prowl holding his son. Jazz looked at the sparkling. He was blue and silver.

"What's his name?"

"Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak. I like it."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, epilogue


	15. The End

**Summary** The End

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**The End**

A lot had happened in two months. Sam gave birth to Bee's son, a human looking child. For this reason they gave him a human name, David. David Witwicky. Well actually, it was David B. Witwicky. They had to get the father's name in there somewhere. Ratchet explained that David would probably look human until he was a teenager, then his transformer half would come to light. Sam didn't mind. They'd deal with that when it happened. It was a long way away yet. Sam sighed and held his son closer, cuddling into Bee's chassis. He smiled at his friends surrounding him. All was silent on the Megatron front. For now anyway. Jazz was worried that he'd come and try to take Blustreak away, but he hadn't tried yet. Optimus hoped he wouldn't try anything.

Jazz watched Blustreak as he recharged. He had a son. Well, it wasn't his, but it was as good as. Prowl came up behind him.

"You're thinking."

"Yep."

"May I ask what about?"

"I love you. You know that? Prowl, I want to spark bond."

"With me?"

"Well, I hardly want to do it with Megatron. Of course with you Prowler."

"Oh, Jazz. Of course I will."

* * *

Sam smiled at the children. David and Bluestreak were playing as Bluestreak's parents bonded. He was so happy for them. Everybot was. It had been a week since Jazz asked him. Sam smiled as he cuddled up to Bee's holoform. This was the life. Peace, quite and luve. What more could anyome want?

**A/N **Done. R&R please. This story is complete. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read :D


End file.
